


Reborn

by Cold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Nathaniel Pietro Barton





	Reborn

如果可以Pietro絕對不會想再有瀕臨死亡的體驗，但事實是等他發現時，他已經擁抱了死亡。

死亡其實不如他所想，沒有那種他與Wanda躲在床下看著炸彈的恐懼，也沒有那般驚人的痛楚，甚至經歷轉變時的疼痛都比此時難熬。但死亡就只是一瞬間讓他沒有了感覺。

「呃!!!....」  
無法呼吸了是他的第一個想法。而難以忍受的劇痛則是隨之而來令人無法忽視的第二個念頭。眼前仍是一片漆黑，他暗忖著自己應該是沒有睜開眼睛。他費勁的呼吸著，然後使盡全力地想掙開自己的眼皮。光亮開始滲入，模糊的視野中出現的是搖晃的天花板與一條橫於其中的手臂。當他的腦中能夠思索黑色指套所能代表的意義時，他所有的感覺又離他而去了。

雙胞胎代表什麼意思，代表世界上沒有另外一個你更了解你了。Pietro知道自己還沒醒過來，但他能從手掌中的溫度壓力，耳旁的聲音語調，得知Wanda正在自己的身邊握著他的手呼喚自己。他也許沒有辦法睜開眼睛張開嘴巴，但他知道自己半身能夠從他彎曲的手指接收到他回應。

男人們的粗啞的喊聲絕對不是他想要的早晨呼喚。不過意識的清晰總歸是件好事。他終於有足夠的力氣睜開自己的眼睛，白色的天花板映於其中，他的余光能瞧見旁邊有扇打開了的窗戶，而Wanda正坐在自己的床邊。

移動自己的頭現在成了最難的事情。Pietro艱難地轉向Wanda

「我死了。」他對著正輕柔摸著自己頭髮的Wanda說

「沒錯。然後我為你復仇了」仍是一貫Wanda面對自己時會有的溫柔語調，但這次顯然混合了一點悲傷，一點氣惱，一點鬆了口氣的意味在。Pietro平時愛死了Wanda的聲音，但現在他可不喜歡聽見Wanda為他如此傷心的語調，他勉強扯動了他的嘴角打趣道「你為我復仇了?」

「沒錯，而且我想為了這個我值得當你的姐姐。」Wanda溫柔又無奈的回擊道

「沒門，12分鐘在那阿。」他立刻堅守防線地說。頓了頓，他帶點不確定的繼續道

「所以....我們現在是復仇者了?」

「也許，Cap跟Clint說我們隨時可以加入，等到你痊癒後。」

「Clint?」

「Clint Barton. 也是Hawkeye。而...」Pietro看著Wanda遞過來一張照片。「這是他給你的。」那是一張胖嘟嘟的嬰兒照，而Pietro認為普通的嬰兒照絕對不會像這張一樣，因為照片中除了有張胖嘟嘟的臉之外，在臉的旁邊還用麥克筆畫出了一個對話框

『You didn't see that coming, old man.』

幼稚鬼。他想道。然後他看到了照片右下角的名字：Nathaniel Pietro Barton。他嗆出了一聲笑，然後感覺到自己的眼淚流了出來。

「重生也不賴麻。」

 

FIN


End file.
